Dangerously Alive
by MonaRider
Summary: "It's the undead that have it good, now a'days it's dangerous to be alive. Fighting to live another day! When they keep gaining numbers, and ours dwindle."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _I never went out of my way to write a story to make others happy, until now. _

_The reason… I got a review weeks, days… or however long ago saying they'd love for me to continue Zwilight. _

_It is sad to say, but I believe it is time to put a R.I.P. sign on my poor story. Three to fifty attempts to write that damned story is enough._

_So as a consolation prize… here is something to hopefully make my followers, non-followers, stalkers, and those few haters out there appeased. _

_Without further ado… _Dangerously Alive_._

_As always, I don't give two …. If you don't like, don't read. _

_Onward Ho!_

* * *

"Momma," Rosalie pleaded as she tugged at the hem of my shirt softly as she and I, looked out the window. The street was full of shuffling mindless numbskulls. Grunting and growling as they bumped into one another. Some snapped at others, some were dragging limbs with them as they moved. But, most all of these-thank goddess-were slow, meandering around the lawns of our once quaint neighborhood.

I remember being so ecstatic about the bay windows when Jasper had raved about this place. At least, I did when he finally dragged me here to see it. For weeks, he had been working so hard to get this place from dumpy fixer upper, to wow this was a steal. He did, all before Rosie came along, which was four years ago. Now though, at least the last month and half, these bay windows could get us killed. Even double paned, they just didn't keep them from knowing, seeing that there was food. It was like waving a steak in front of a dog and saying stay. I lifted the ply board up, sliding it into place, and when I was sure it was in place, I turned to Rosie.

"Yeah baby?" I answered, looking down then sighed softly.

My poor girl scared so badly that she… I lifted her soggy bottom, and rubbed my hand along her back reassuring her it was okay. I shouldn't have let her down here while I boarded the windows. Ascending the stairs two at a time, I swayed slowly from side to side as I walked down the hall to her room. In her bedroom, I helped Rosie clean up, using a wash rag and bowl, then putting on fresh underoos and pants she finally gave me a smile.

"I'm real sorry Momma!" She exclaimed softly, but so very sadly, with tears welling along her lash line.

"It was just an accident baby… It's gonna be alright. Why don't we sit down and read a book or two while we wait on Daddy to return."

We'd been waiting on Jasper to return for two weeks, I wasn't wasting my energy on hoping he'd return. It wouldn't be much longer and I'd have to leave the confines of the house. It was a wonder we lasted this long. My mother had gotten into couponing years back. Another fad/phase of hers, one that I thanked her daily for now, because without all the supplies we'd be dead I was sure of that. Silently, praying since she was lost to the flu. Back when I didn't need it as badly as we did now, it seemed every week she would send us boxes and boxes of things. I'd never think we'd need any of it, but I was wrong. So very wrong! We had gone through a lot of the supplies that had been tucked away down in the seller.

"Momma, do you think Daddy took a nap?" Rosie asked as I closed the 'Turtle and the Hare' book. I laughed, because she was so very innocent. I really loved her.

"Maybe, baby. Maybe," I replied, letting her little head hit my chest as she slowly dozed away into a light sleep. She never slept too deep, not even before. I try not to attribute it to Jasper's nightmares but I think… she wanted to comfort him just as much as I did when he'd allow us to.

Jasper had went to Afghanistan, but never talked about it. Never! He was honorable discharged, and that's all I knew. Except for the nightmares where he'd wake up screaming or, the one time he tried to slit my throat. It wasn't his fault… for that I was sure. It was residual memories from his time over there.

Rocking one last squeak back, then forward, I lifted Rosie up waddling her to the bed. Laying her down slowly, so I didn't wake her because she needed the sleep. Hell, I needed the sleep! But, I wouldn't leave Rosie unattended, even for a few moments. At night, I'd sleep in hour or two intervals.

When Jasper left I should have known it had been his goodbye, his resignation, but I was holding out hope.

Hope that he wasn't leaving us.

"Bells, I'm only going to go check the town out… see how bad it is!" He had explained, as if I should believe him.

As if, that was all he was doing.

I just didn't want to believe that he would go and leave us, his wife and child alone in this… undead epidemic.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Here is number 2._

_Also, I don't own the characters just the plot and all that good stuff._

_No need to bore you with my chit chatty BS._

_Onward Ho!_

* * *

I didn't blame, or even hate Jasper. Nah, I loved him and I think, no I knew that I always would. Even if he walked through the door and said 'Honey I'm home' right this very second… I'd run and hug him tight.

No questions asked. He'd be welcomed back.

I hated that he would always affect me, make my knees weak, heart flutter with just the thoughts of him, but it's the truth.

During Rosie's nap I had enough time to open a few windows to allow some airflow upstairs. I didn't dare do that downstairs lest some mindless nitwit found it, and got inside. I'd only killed one and… I didn't have the practice or stomach to protect us out on the streets if I lost our sanctuary to them piling in from my incompetence of opening a low window.

Pulling the top off a can of beans and weenies I dump the contents into a bowl and set it down on the table for Rosie with cracked open slightly cool bottled water. She had napped for a good two and half hours. A much needed doze because she woke hungry and happy.

I loved those moments, soft smiles and twinkly crystal blues of wonder.

"Thanks Momma." Rosie sat down obediently and dug into her bowl. She never makes a fuss, or tries to complain, which was worrying me.

Before the epidemic became something… only the movies could describe as zombies.

Before the entire undead epidemic was just the flu.

Before it all, when the only thing on our minds was to remember to get flu shot. Rosie was outspoken, troublesome and at times… bossy.

"Do you think Daddy will be home tonight?" She asked, brushing her hair from her forehead where it was sweat plastered. Even with the windows open upstairs a crack letting the fresh air in, it was summer heated outside. The only time in Forks that it ever got sun or heat, was the summer. June was making way into July, and that never boded well in the late afternoon. It was unbearable, but she never complained.

"I don't know baby," I answered honestly. She needed to know her Daddy may not return. There was no way that he just got… hung up for two weeks. Forks was only two miles up the highway. I just didn't have the heart to break hers… even if mine was slowly cracking open.

It was like the tragedy piled up… after my father passed I didn't go into town often unless it was to take Rosie into school. That was back when the epidemic-three months ago-was just the slightly deadly flu. They had to close down all the schools. Siting it was a health issue, letting the children spread it from hand to mouth.

It started out as one kid, then to three, to ten… and so on ever mutating.

The time home was fun, but also boring. I tried to make it work; with my being a SAHM (Stay at Home Mom) and this being the first year that Rosie had attended school. I knew how to use time wisely for me, and her… and it had advantages. We could do random arts and crafts. I also tried to sort of homeschool Rosie on my own.

Jasper was working construction with some of the guys in La Push. Which I didn't understand, or believe… why did he go all the way there for work? But he insisted it was good money or resources.

I never saw any, but I also didn't push.

I didn't see a lot of things… but now, I did.

I scrutinized everything that had happened, every detail that seemed off but at the time I swept away.

Now it all just irked me.

Now it all just came back to haunt me since he left.

I didn't blame myself, or make excuses… no I wasn't stupid. I never had been. I just didn't understand him anymore. We were high school sweethearts, and married before he was deployed.

He never really knew us.

So leaving, I believe didn't hurt him like it did us…

When he was here he protected us. After the first million deaths, the CDC issued a warning of staying indoors and to minimize contact with others. It was the ones who didn't listen that contracted what the radio stations were calling Flu.O but others said it was the vaccines that they had given out.

All of it was hear-say, and since I didn't leave the house… I only had second hand knowledge. Some also stated or observed it being rabies in humans. From there we mutated it, petri _dished_, carrier to carrier until it was so out of control all but 1% of the population was becoming… the rotten undead.

After our late lunch date at the little Dora table in Rosie's room, I cleaned up out mess and we sat and colored for a while. I tried to keep her mind off the sounds coming from outside, and of her Daddy. They were loud and disgruntled but rarely did they come near the house anymore.

On occasion I could hear the distant sound of a car alarm going off, probably from one of the dum-dums bumping into it, and the ones milling about would begin shuffling off interested in the loud noise.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yada. Yada. **So, back again. Surprise! Anyway, I will try to keep these chapters coming as I can… but I won't promise anything. Life, school… and all that shit comes up. But, the chapters should be between 600 – 1000 words, which I will promise. Also, if the wait is longer than a few days –cough- or weeks between updates I _will _make them longer to make up for my absence. For which I hope I don't. There is no real direction I am taking this… so I am along for the ride just as you my readers are.

Enjoy.

Anyhow… Onward Ho!

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Rosie whispered into my ear as I jolted. Instantly thinking the worst, as I pried my eyes open from the minutes of sleep. I sat up quick. I could hear it now that I was actually listening. It was a low rumbling not too far off, and the familiar sound of the gravel under tires, it sounded distinctly like a vehicle.

Something I hadn't heard… in weeks.

"Yeah baby, I hear it!" I tried to sound more optimistic, but really I was scared. What to do? Time was passing by, and I knew beyond a doubt it wasn't Jasper… I couldn't keep hoping that he'd return.

I leaned down over the side of the bed to tie my shoes, I didn't take them off to sleep just loosened the laces. I was ready for anything most of the time. I had bags next to most windows and doors, just in case. I know it might not be a good idea to have supplies in so many areas but, it felt overkill but warranted. Like not taking my shoes off when I go to bed.

So as my heart sped up, and my pulse was so loud burying me under the options flooding my mind. The most prevalent was looters.

Jasper was here when looters came through our little cul-de-sac. He walked out onto the roof with his sniper rifle and told 'em to get going on somewhere else or he would kill every single one of the low lives. He had said it in a more colorful curse riddled way that was all 'I am a marine and a southern rebel, try me!'

And now… it was just me.

"Do you think it's Daddy?" Rosie whispered again before I could step out of the room. This time it brought tears to my eyes with the hope that was thickly laced in her small but heavy tone.

I kissed her temple softly, and climbed out of bed. It went without saying for her to stay… Glancing back over my shoulder at Rosie, she was huddled in the corner of the bed. Her blanket was pulled all the way up to her nose as she watched me shuffle to the door.

"It gonna be okay baby, stay here and I will go look!"

I didn't want to leave her, but I had to look.

I had to see if we were in danger, or if we could run.

Fight.

Do anything.

I just had to know.

Padding slowly out of the room, not to scare Rosie any more than I knew she was but also at night was when the deados seemed to hear the best. It was like when the sun cast its last rays of light, they became more animated. They even moved quicker. The silent crisp air untouched by the light, as the moon rose, they seemed to be recharged to do their own mucking about.

For which they did a lot of, rummaging through the garage and moving in and out of the houses that were open to them. Some would leave, others would come, and it was an endless cycle of undead milling about. Some days… it would seem safe, but they were in the forests and if they heard anything they'd come back and stick around for days.

Breathing slowly as I move the curtains away from the window of Rosie's room, as I look towards the horizon that was the highway. It was the only way to get to where we were. There were headlights coming down our direction. They had spot lights that were moving from side to side and up, house to house as they rolled down the graveled dirt path. The turnabout was only three houses down from us, and they were slowly popping the dum-dums that came at them as they kept… their slow trek to us.

Purely on instinct, I moved from the window as the car and its occupants had made it to the Henderson's. That was less than a mile away.

I needed to get my shotgun.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yada. **I don't own Twilight.** Yada. **I am doing this all on my own.

Thank you Rae for your help. Brain farts are only fun when I got someone to smell them when I've dealt them.

I felt considerate... here is another update today!

Enjoy.

Anyhow… Onward Ho!

* * *

I had got my shotgun, instructed and helped Rosie into the closet. It was safer for her in there. I had made her a bed, put snacks and anything she may need for just this moment. The inevitable… and I was right, it came.

The maybe, was no maybe, it was now and I had to be strong for both of us.

I checked the window again...

Dumb and stupid I surely was for going near that window. It all happened so fast, I stepped forward and the person behind the spotlight caught me like a deer wide eyed. I was unable to move from the lite spot, as they sped up in front of the house ineffectively making my nightmares true.

This was it, sink or swim... die or survive.

"Oooh, we gotta live one..." One of 'em whooped with excitement before he busted in my front door. I jumped as it thudded off the hinges and fell to the floor.

I mourned the sunshine morning painted happiness of the past. A memory that was with Jasper, we had that door out on the lawn, both of us on all fours painting it. After fighting between colors, his suggestion was red and mine was the yellow. I won that fight, but the paint war he had started after… well he won that one, multiple times.

I blinked back frightened tears as I took point at the top of the stairs.

My only thought was to protect Rosie.

I pumped the shot gun and aimed it at the bottom step, trying to adjust for a mid to high chest level shot if it was needed. I was trying to go for a scare tactic, but I didn't know if I could pull it off.

"Take what you want, and leave!" I shakily demanded, as I made myself known to them.

At least two of them that I could see steel toed shoes, then bodies and heads from my view point, it sucked I was at such a disadvantage but I had a shotgun. Point for me I hoped.

"Oh momma we will take what we want," the one who had broken in first suggestively said as he stalked towards the stairs. I gasped not at his advancing, but that he called me momma.

We, Rosie and I were in trouble that was for sure.

I waited... they were muttering back and forth. Giving me time to size them up, and my god were thy tall as hell, big, humongous, they were like giants. At least six foot if not taller, all built with tan burnt skin. I adjusted my aim, higher, to attribute for their height.

Either way, I would kill them... or wound 'em.

I pulled the trigger, as one of the guys who had stepped onto the bottom step. Hell he looked like a kid, eyes rounded, and chub cheeks puffed as he groaned. Baby face hit the bottom step, hand out to catch his fall against the railing; the other was against his chest.

Something… what the hell was that? An inhuman sound came from his parted lips. I squeaked from the kick back. It almost made me lose my balance as I fumbled, fingers searching my pocket for a real bullet. His eyes looked up at me from his furrow pained brow as he advanced again.

That hardly stunned him… I wanted to cry. The rock salt was supposed to be a for sure way to deter or scare intruders without killing them. Sliding the bullet in, and pumping the gun as I aim it more rigidly, wanting to stand my ground, but also the urge to back up was pricking at the forefront of my mind.

"Next time it won't be rock salt you bastard, now get the fuck out!"

A creak sounded behind me, as I stepped back, turned my head to glance over my shoulder.

Rosie!

Her little blue eyes were wide as she stared out of the doorway. I wanted to tell her to run, to go, and to do something. That's all it took, my being distracted by my daughter, and the bastard overpowered me yanking me by my ankle.

I was sprawled out on the floor being pulled down the stairs. I flopped over, kicking back at baby face as I tried to get the shot gun. When I fell, I had to break my fall, so I lost the gun in the slide, yank and pull.

"No… don't hurt my mommy!" Rosie came charging down the hall kicking and scratching at one of the guys. Baby face hopped onto of me, like some jackrabbit, holding my arms behind my back as the other grabbed Rosie by her hair and I screamed.

"No! Don't hurt her… I will do anything, please… please…" I cried out, as I tried to get away from the hold.

Rosie was sobbing as the guy held onto her hair with his meaty fingers tangled into the roots. The other man, the one I didn't see strolled up the stairs beside where baby face asshole had me pressed into the stairs.

"You'd do anything, hmm?" He asked harshly with a hard laugh. I understood it! I didn't have any room to not be at their or his mercy so my begging wasn't even warranted. He muttered something under his breath, that I wasn't privy to and I was being hauled up off the stairs. "You two are coming with us, along with all your supplies."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yada. **I don't own Twilight.** Yada. **_I am doing this all on my own._

_Thank you Rae for your help; the ideas would not come out, so with your coaxing and guiding I have yet again done it again… let it rip! _

_Smell my goodness, baby._

_Guest, thank you for your review and also for reading, you got a special shout out because I couldn't reply to you. Also, of course I will try to keep on, getting on._

_Enjoy._

_Anyhow… Onward Ho!_

* * *

There was no fighting with them.

I could see that.

Especially with Rosie in this mess, I had to think of her, she was my only priority. If i fought with them, then they could use Rosie against me or hurt her in the process.

I wouldn't chance her life for anything so we were at their mercy.

Rosie seemed to know we were in trouble as she sobbed so loud her breathing was eradict and filled with broken hiccups.

Rosie ran into my arms when Babyface let me up, and the shaggy haired brute released her. I wrapped her up in my arms, as if I could protect her. Especially not when the one I believed was the boss of this three man team had my shot gun.

I didn't have anyhing to defend us with...

Baby face was watching Rosie and I like a hawk while he rubbed at his chest. Serves you right douchebag, I mentally thought with a internal laugh a little triumphantly.

Even if it wasn't much to this... giant but a discomfort, none the less I saw it as a win.

Checking Rosie over as I held her tight to my body and I kept kissing the top of her head, over and over. As if my kisses would make everything better, if my love would heal the emotional trauma.

"Five minutes, get what they need as they won't be returning!" The boss instructed Babyface as his almond colored eyes were on mine.

He and shaggy brute headed back down stairs going for the basement. Babyface rose a brow, as if daring me to try something... anything.

I used the time to gather stuff for Rosie. Books, clothes, and anything I thought she'd need. Then I grabbed two of the bugout bags from upstairs.

The bugout bags had a change of clothes for both of us, a knife, bullets for the shotgun, sunscreen, two water bottles, an empty canteen, matches and a few random pop top can goods.

It would be enough for now, I couldn't fight them, not without endangering Rosie. So I had to play it safe.

After stuff the two bugout bags into a duffle with a few things of my own I met Babyface in the hall. Rosie had sobbed hysterically the whole time I got our things ready. Her arms were wrapped tight around my neck.

She was hurt, scared and freaked out being in this situation and probably by being pushed to go outside.

I was too.

What if a Deado came charging at us?

How could I defend us againt the undead, if I couldnt even get us away from these people?

"Get movin' to the car momma!" Babyface pushes me out the door. It was the first time I seen the car, I almost laughed. It was a huge red hummer with bars welded across the windows. It was still running, babyface opened the back door noddig for us to get in.

In the driver seat sat Jacob Black.

"Jacob?" I asked as I slid in, trying not to jostle Rosie who passed out from my back patting. I settled my duffle at my feet. Not trusting anyone with it. Babyface crowded me as he got in, and snorted.

"Oh hey, Bella!" Jake said distractedly as he continued playing his hand held game.

"Is this your doing?" I demanded, reaching forward to smack him upside the back of his head.

"Goah, I'm not kid anymore! What was that for?" He demanded as he saved his game turning to finally look at me. I was surprised how much he had grown. Four years ago, I was his babysitter and now... he looked old enough to be my age.

"Why are you kidnapping us?"

"What the hell you talking about?!" He shouted, looking at me then to Babyface. "Emmett, what the hell happened?"

I was shocked.

Babyface was Jacob's younger half brother, Emmett Black.

Hell, I babysat him too.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded angerily.

"I don't know what they did, but Dad said we had to come get you and any survivors we found. Cause... um, Jasper left with Leah about a week ago."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yada.**_ I don't own Twilight. _**Yada**_. I am doing this all on my own._

_I know you had a bad time yesterday, so this chapter is for you Rae. Love you my nerdy favorite._

_Enjoy._

_Anyhow… Onward Ho!_

* * *

I was shocked.

Utterly, and completely shocked. Jasper just left us... and to what... be with Leah?

I curled in on Rosie, so glad she was asleep even if she jumped at every jerky move I made. She also occasionally hiccuped loudly, sucking in a breath.

She didn't have to endure knowing...

"Why'd you tell her?" Boss man made a throaty sound... but I was too lost in my mind to think about it, or ask questions as the back hatch opened. The boss and the shaggy brute hauled box after box of my supplies into the back.

I fought back the tears and anger… while all the questions bubbled.

Like why did Jasper leave?

Or where are the numbskulls?

Or more importantly where are they taking us to?

No, I was too busy rolling everything in my mind.

Last few months.

Charlie and Renee dying.

The zombies.

Jasper acting shady... and him, finally leaving.

I didn't even notice we'd been moving, or that I was no longer near the sanctuary of home. Not until, the car slowed in front of the familiar red house of the Black's my gut didn't swirl with sick as much, until the man in charge told Jake to keep going.

"Keep going?"

"You heard me!"

"Yeah I did but, why?"

"You aren't Alpha, so back down Black!" Shaggy said from the other side of me.

My eyes were drawn to Emmett, Baby face's hand that was playing with a strand of Rosie's hair. I wanted to smack him away, but the look on his face... was serene. I don't think I'd ever seen him so... distracted in the whole time I'd known him.

"No I'm not but I could be!" Jacob grumbled loudly with a throat grit that was thick as he slowed down in front of a cabin house just down the street from the Black's.

"Take them inside." The boss guy said to Baby face without glancing back at any of us. It was as if what he said… was law.

Baby face helped direct Rosie and I inside of the cabin, but he didn't come in. Nope he just closed the door behind us.

Leaving us alone, at least for now anyway.

Or so I thought.

"I'm Junior," a boy on the couch said glancing over at us.

"I'm Rosie!" I laughed as my daughter lifted her head, sleepy bloodshot eyes and searched out Junior.

"Here let me help you!" The boy, junior said as he rounded the couch. He looked to be close if not a few years older than Rosie. Still young, but his eyes held… such tragedy, sorrow, and aging. "You're guest of my Uncles, and I was taught manners." He said again with his hand out. I relinquished the bags into his, as Rosie and I followed him.

"This is my room!" He said and pulled the door closed. "It's messy…" He shifted on his feet as he continued down the hall, pointing out the bathroom, his uncles room (which the door was closed) and then to the guest room. "This is, I guess where you two will be," He said stepping aside to let us in. It was quaint.

Small but spacious room with a twin bed in the middle, and a dresser pushed against the wall.

"Thank you, I'm Bella." I said, trying to be friendly. It wasn't this boy's fault that these people took us against our will. Or that we had no idea why, or who they were. In my eyes he was as innocent as Rosie.

"Nice to meet you both," He said with a bright smile, ducking his head as pink tinged cheeks. He wandered back down the hall as Rosie sat on the bed.

"Why are we here Momma?" I smiled at my girl, what a good question to ask. For which I had no answer. I had no idea. But to tell her that would only cause her more harm. I pulled her onto the bed, as I pulled out one of the books from her Hello Kitty bag, I packed. Sliding the knife under my thigh as I began reading to her, trying to get some semblance of a normal moment.

I hadn't meant to fall asleep but when I woke up it was dark inside the room, I must have slept the day away. It was no wonder when I hadn't been sleeping in forever. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I gasped seeing the figure in the doorway.

"Sleep well?" He asked, and I knew the voice was of the man, the boss. I slid my hand under my thigh gripping onto the handle of my knife. "Don't do something stupid… You're safe here, and you wouldn't want to wake them, would you?" He asked nodding his head towards the bed. I did feel warm, snug, I hadn't even noticed Junior was also in the bed with us. He laid out along my right side with his head on my feet, while Rosie was clung to my left, her head on my shoulder.

"Don't tempt me!"

"I wouldn't dream of it," He smugly said with a twinge something else I couldn't detect.

"So you're the uncle?"

"I am," He affirmed my suspensions as he retreated from the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yada.**_I don't own Twilight._**Yada. **_I am doing this all on my own._

_So, I hope that last chapter wasn't a big giveaway of what's to come._

_I know this is shorter than the other... but I promised a little something. _

_Enjoy._

_Anyhow… Onward Ho!_

* * *

I woke with a start, alone.

"Rosie?" I screamed hopping from the bed with my knife gripped tight in my palm. I was ready to kill.

"Momma?" She called back, as I followed her voice into the living room. Surprised to see Emmett, Junior and Rosie all sitting on the floor around the coffee table playing candy land.

I folded my arm behind my back with the knife still clutched into my hand. It was a good thing, as I was bombarded by a huge tight hug from Rosie, and a pink tinged cheeky smile from Junior.

"I'm okay!" She whispered to me as I leaned down to one arm hug her in return.

"Yeah?" I asked, skeptically but she nodded into my stomach throwing water onto the flames of my worry. She squealed, as we heard game pieces moving and dice being rolled running back over to the game.

"It's my turn, stop cheating Emmi!" Rosie demanded, spinning her curls around as she flopped down onto her bottom.

"Let 'em be!" Boss guy said into my ear as he came up behind me, had he not grabbed my wrist I might have stabbed him. Especially for sneaking up behind me as he did. Using his grip on me, he pulled me away from watching them and back down the hall.

"Stop it!" Shoving him away from me, as we got closer to his bedroom door, but he held me tighter. He pulled me closer until I slammed into his chest, smacking out at him with my non knife held hand. "Quit!"

"No," he replied defiantly.

"Yes, now let me go…-" I trailed off searching my mind for his name, which he never gave to me.

"You are... pa-family now. So, you will need to act it. Contribute, and I trust you will volunteer your time to the other women. Yes?"

The way he asked, was condescendingly obvious it wasn't a question more of a command in disguise. I nodded, and it appeases him as he dropped my wrist.

"There aren't many rules here," He said not exactly looking at me, but the tone of his voice had my attention on him, and him alone. "Never leave the house without an escort, and I don't mean Junior." He pointedly looked at me, as if he knew I would do such a thing. I probably would have. I wanted to ask more questions but he continued before I could. "Last, but certainly the most valuable is; don't go into the woods! Got it?"

I nodded. "I know you don't like me! So why did you have them bring me here?"

"The Black's have a full house with the twins, Emmett and Jake...-" he trailed off looking down at me with a heavy confused furrowed brow.

"Have I not provided for you? Gave you the personal space for you and your daughter? There is plenty of food and we do have electricity, though it is limited!" He started out sounding confused, then got angrier as he named off the amenities he had here. He hadn't even given me a chance to know any of these things, and yet he was holding them against me.

He confused me.

I didn't know what else to say, so I went with an oldie but goodie.

"Thank you," I breathed softly between us with my eyes closed. Trying to get my bearings for the situation, when dared to open my eyes again I was surprised to be met with a softened pair of his. The corner of his mouth twitched lifting slightly, and then he pushed me away walking out the back door.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yada.**_I don't own Twilight._**Yada. **_I am doing this all on my own._

_So, this is really rough. I am sorry. Math teacher gave me a ass load of work. Dammit. _

_Enjoy._

_Anyhow… Onward Ho!_

- ~ - ~ DA ~ - ~ -

"My Ma passed from the flu, and Pa was taken by a hoard of rotters that passed through the forest!" Junior muttered through heaping spoonfuls of mashed taters and peas.

I had made us lunch, simple but yet filling for little growing tummies. That included Baby face too.

Rosie's eyes were wide, but it only took her a couple of seconds to swallow. "Papa and Nana both died from the flu, I didn't go to Nana's funeral, 'cause she lived in florida! But, I went to Papa's… Momma said it was very dignafried."

"Dignified," I corrected.

"That's what I said!" Rosie snapped with a grumpy stamp of her foot. Baby face chuckled.

"Uncle Paul took me in, since he took over Pa's position on the Res."

I could of kissed Junior, for finally telling me his name. So he was Paul… I didn't remember him per say on a personal level, but from rumors. He was a man slut of the Res, and that was put lightly. I mulled over that information, pushing the tatters around my plate.

"Enough Sammie!" Babyface grumbled I looked up to see him giving Junior a pointed look. One I wasn't privy to knowing.

"I'm just talking," Junior whined.

"Talk as much as you like..." I said giving Emmett a glare to shut up himself.

"Can we go to the park?" I continued eating figuring Junior was talking to Emmett.

"Yeah, Momma cans we?" Rosie begged, as I raised my eyes from my plate to see both of them looking at me with pouty faces.

"Uh..." I looked at Babyface, but he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Please?" Junior begged loudly with his hands clasped together. "Uncle doesn't let me go anywhere unless I got one of the guys with me… but I'm sure he would let me go with you since you're his-Owe… Em! That hurt!" Junior was out of his seat and over beside me rubbing at his shin.

"What the hell Emmett!"

"What? I didn't do shit," He grumbled sliding back from the table and his empty plate. Striding from the dining room he didn't look back, but his shoulders were shaking as if laughing. Asshole.

"You okay?" I asked Junior, and he nodded. I wiped the tears that had sprung to his eyes. Poor kid.

"So Momma can we?" Rosie didn't miss a beat as she shoveled the last pea into her mouth with a big smile directed at me.

"Yeah, I suppose we can."

- ~ - ~ DA ~ - ~ -

* * *

As the kids played, I turned on Baby face. "What is wrong with you?"

"What're you on about?" He asked his face scrunched up as he looked anywhere but at me.

"Kicking Junior, he is not your son to treat like some rag doll. Or hurt him so he keeps his mouth shut!"

"You don't know anything."

"No shit, nobody tells me anything. Like where the hell are the rotters? Why is life here so much easier than it was just over the forest? And, why am I even here?"

Baby face ignored me.

He wouldn't even meet my eyes.

"He ain't allowed to say!" Jacob said, scaring the bejebus out of me as he walked up beside me. "Before you turn those hands on hips, glare of yours on me, I can't say either. Though I may have more… wiggle room, Emmett doesn't."

I did turn the very thing he said not to on him. My hands on my hips, brow raised with the glare in full force. Yep, I knew I was pressing my luck, but what the hell… I wanted answers. So I tried something… more painful.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked, my body morphing in on itself instantly. It was like being deflated, and I was.

"He… Jasper is a complication in which we were not ordered to keep secret but something Paul should tell you."

"Just tell'er the truth, Jasper had a bright idiotic idea and Leah went with him to pull it off!"

"Emmett!" Jacob reprimanded him, as I bounced my eyes between them.

"No, tell her about how Jasper was coming here to be with Leah," Emmett went on, not even slowing down a beat. His chest was vibrating and his hands were clenched at his sides.

"Emmett, that's enough!"

"He was hurting Leah, and Bella! Not to mention what he has done to my-Rosie. The bastard should be castrated!" A deep growl ripped from Emmett's mouth as he turned around, running off into the forest.

"Wait, I thought we weren't to go in the forest!" I screamed. Jacob laughed, holding my shoulders so I didn't run after Baby face.

"After all that, you are more worried about him?" He asked and I shrugged. I had my breaking point… a while ago. Now, well I wasn't at all surprised by the information. "Let's get you all home before Paul comes a'lookin!" He said, whistling at the kids. Rosie was all smiles holding onto Junior's hand. Both of them… had me smiling too. It was infectious.

I put the kids to bed after I made them food, left a plate in the oven for Paul. Sure he would be hungry after whatever he was off doing. It was sick and twisted I knew it… but I felt like a wife again. Needed, even if he didn't. I had a purpose. A need.

"You wait up for me?" Paul asked from the doorway, I had been staring out the window, not really looking for anything but being content to listen to the silence. Something that wasn't norm anymore with the undead. Here, though it was like… there was no apocalypse.

"No, just thinking!" I snapped.

"Don't flatter yourself Princess, you ain't my type," He said snidely, but something told me he was lying.

"Good night, Paul!"

"So they told you… what else did they say?" Paul stepped into the room, looming angrily. Not towards me, but for whoever might have told me something I wasn't supposed to know.

"Nobody said anything, apparently they've been ordered not to. Now as I said, goodnight Paul!"

"Yeah, night." He said retreating back out of the room.

- ~ - ~ DA ~ - ~ -

My chest felt weird… tight and stingy.

Paul left that night, he didn't eat the food I made for him or the weeks' worth I made after.

I was sure he'd return, but he didn't.

Babyface did.

Every day, came to play games with the kids and hovered over Rosie like a big brother would. It was unnerving but I slowly started thinking it was endearing the way he looked after her.

"We gotta stay inside, close all the windows and lock the doors!" Emmett jumped up saying. He looked scared. If he was scared, I knew I should be too. So I did as he asked.

It was when I got to the backdoor that I see why. There was a horde moving from the forest… at first just one, then two, then there was twenty. I ducked down; the back door was more enclosed by a mud room.

I felt stuck.

I froze, pressed my back against the door… and my first thought was for Paul.

Was he okay?

"Bella get away from there!" Baby face whispered at me, motioning me to get up the steps, but I shook my head.

I couldn't.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you Rae for this chapter's zombie name, I wanted to use… anything but the obvious zombie as you all can tell.

So like on Sesame Street… the letter B is for Biters.

This chapter is a little heavy with a side order of light funny. I hope you all enjoy.

Onward Ho!

- ~ - ~ - **DA** - ~ - ~ -

* * *

I hadn't anticipated the numbskulls to get close enough to the house, but the biters did and one of them was gnawing at the window with its dark mossy teeth.

Like a dumbass, I screamed.

And, noise attracts them.

It was like a homing beacon. Dinner time! I had more than one coming after me now… and it was entirely my fault.

If I got in the other door they'd keep trying to get in. I saw it happen to the Henderson's.

The wife was out behind her house picking apples off her crab apple tree. Gross little things that gave people the shits… but she seemed content with that. To each their own, I suppose. She got herself and her family killed for them. So, maybe they weren't as worth it as she had thought.

I digress… back to the now with the window cracking open under rotten fists of the biters come to peel my flesh from my body. Or dig into my belly for my innards. Either way… it wasn't ending well for me.

I spun around on my ass, Emmett was there ready to pull me in but I pushed the door shut with my back as I stepped onto the top step throwing the latch on it.

"Bella no!" Baby face growled as he pushed on the back door.

"I got to… they will get in here, and hopefully not be aware of you all. Okay! Keep Rosie safe."

I stepped forward and pushed the door open as I walked out.

"Are you a fucking idiot?"

A megaphoned yell came from the Black's roof.

"Who the fuck is that?"

Another megaphoned yell came from across the street. It drew the biters away, but when I turned around I was pushed, or more like body thrown to the ground by one. His chompers snapped in my face. I screeched loudly as I pushed at his shoulders to keep it off of me.

"Fuckin idiot!"

"Riight, bitch should'a stayed inside!"

The two heckling communitarians megaphoned from their safe rooftops.

I was busy trying to stave off the Biter, that I didn't hear the wolf… no bear… no whatever the hell that thing or things were come out of the forest . A huge silver one patted a paw and the biter was gone.

One by one, the Biters were down and being burned by random people. I just laid on the ground trying to catch my breath… and not act shocked.

That didn't exactly work when a huge chocolaty wolf trotter over to me and licked my face.

I screamed. It was uncontrollable… never ending.

I was in shock for sure.

It took the sight of Junior and Rosie that finally… it all clicked and I quieted down. My chest kept bouncing with heavy choppy breaths I took from sobbing. I was… crazed. I grabbed up the kids and took em inside. We hid in the room, under the bed and I read stories to them… well Junior read to us and I helped.

I was… numb… broken.

It was all mind boggling. What in the world was going on around here?

Or with me… here… me… everything?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** _I know… I know… I owe you much. Sooo, here is what I could come up with._

_Thank you for all those that are reading, and those who are reviewing… You don't even know how much your words make my nights._

_Do you have a name for zombies? Other than the obvious… if so, review with that and maybe I will use yours._

_So this bit coming up… yep it was real, well as real as a dream can be. It is one of mine._

_Onward, HO!_

~ - ~ - ~ **DA** ~ - ~ - ~

I knew I was dreaming… Junior was on one side of me and Rosie was on the other.

How I knew… I don't know, maybe it was because it felt dreamlike. One of those, weird moments you know you're dreaming but it feels so real that you don't try to take flight and escape.

No its one of those you want things to run course.

To see the end result, to know what's to happen not only to you but to the others, all the emotion is there.  
We were in an elevator… why I had no idea. Other than in the back of my mind I knew we are on a mission, to check the second level for the undead.

Is it safe, kept replaying in my mind over and over like a broken record.

We were in an elevator. .. It was one of those strange old ones. With only the gate between us and whatever was on the "second Floor" but, I still wanted to open it.

Why did we get sent to check shit out? I didn't know that either. I know I didn't put up a fight, but the rest is all fuzzy and unknown. I volunteered to check it out that was a fact.

I try to press the down button, again and again.

It wouldn't work... it wasn't taking us back to safety. Doom sinks into my stomach like lead, filling me with dred.

"Shhh, Rosie, its okay. Miss Bella won't let anything happen to us!" Junior said with more confidence in me, than I think I even had in myself. I looked at him, as he held Rosie's hand behind my back, comforting her.

Why wasn't I doing that?

It was like I couldn't or wouldn't... either way I stepped away from them.

I stared forward… hoping it was safe.

As I smashed my front to the gate as I heard movement. I was slightly relieved I could see a cat, slowly walking towards the elevator. Even more when it rubbed along the gate the cat meowed low enticing us forward.

Pet me, meow.

Pet me, meow.

"Here, kitty, kitty." Rosie called softly rubbing her little fingers through the black cat's fur in-between the gates diamonds.

I opened the gate, waited then walked out.

It all happened so fast, Rosie and Junior ran around the corner away from me.

I grabbed at some bowl, metal heavy like a skillet, but it was more like pot? Whatever it was, or why it was there was of no consequence. I had it to use.

So I picked it up and ran after them…

The hall forked off one went up three steps the other went down five… Junior and Rosie were staring up the stairs.

That's when I see it… or well them.

Numbskulls.

Lots of then, mostly little like children, but they weren't totally decayed or flesh falling yet.

They were freshly dead before time could put its disgusting toll on them.

I grabbed the kids, and moved them down the stairs.

It only got worse… I could hear the freshly dead coming, but what I saw next stopped me dead in my tracks.

There in the doorway to our salvation was Charlie.

Then the Deados were on us… all over. I bashed 'em with my pot, even hit my father.

Then he talked, then they all talked… shuffling out of my reach.

I stood alone covered in blood, Rosie and Junior at my feet.

Gone.

Dead.

Tears fell from my eyes, as I stared down at them.

My kids.

Killed by my hand.

Then the numbskulls chanted...

"Murderer!"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Do you have a name for zombies?

Other than the obvious… if so, review with that and maybe I will use yours.

Onward, HO!

~ - ~ - ~ **DA** ~ - ~ - ~

My eyes and throat hurt as I jerked awake in bed, but not my bed, or the one given to us. No, I knew whose room I was in but I wouldn't admit it… nope.

Eyes gritty with sleep caked boogies, and my throat was screamed raw. I shuddered at the thoughts coming back and the dream that put me on edge. More than knowing there was huge wolves running around the Res.

Not to mention the numbskulls, we had to deal with this too… I needed to get Rosie and myself outa here!

"You think she is awake?" Asked an unfamiliar voice from outside the door of Paul's room, as I rolled to my side away from the door trying to grasp at a plan to get us out of here.

"Uncle, said not to bother her!" Junior exclaimed, I laughed silently at his need to be protective.

"And… she gots to get over it, and help out!" Said another unfamiliar voice tinged with teenage attitude that I knew entirely too well from my own.

"She ain't sleepin'," came from Babyface, as he opened the door to reveal four women.

"So you're Bella?" The youngest of the bunch of heckling women asked, none too friendly at that as she looked me up and down.

If death glares could kill, I would have died on the spot. Clichéd I know, but... that little spitfire was lookin' mighty angry at me being whatever she thought I was.

"Seems I am," I replied blandly as I slid off the bed. It was like heaven, that bed, it smelled like… nope not going there. I wobbled on my feet for a second, it wasn't from anything other than noticing I wasn't at all wearing what I had been yesterday and I knew Rosie couldn't change me.

"Momma!" Rosie squealed as I parted the ladies like the sea, moving out of the room, doorway and down the hall. It was like they'd seen a miracle… or I smelt like piss. That lip curl, nose scrunch… yep two out of the four had that.

I was met in the living room with not only Paul, Babyface, Jacob's eyes on me but also two sets of arms wrapped around my middle. I smiled and hugged them both tight.

"You two okay?"

"Yep, we're good. Uncle made us breakfast and then we played poker!" Junior exclaimed as it is was… utterly amazing that he made food or maybe it was the playing poker part. Not that it mattered.

"Paul is real nice, but Emmi let me have a hot chocolate with three cherries and a big pile of whipped cream!"

"Oh did he now?" I raised a brow at Babyface as he whistled and looked anywhere but at me. This of course made everyone but the heckling bitches laugh.

The room was full of males, not to mention kids and the... dare I say bitches. Rosie and Junior ran off with the kids, some to the living room others to Junior's room. It was like a mad house, a full one at that.

"So, you gonna help us or what?"

"Claire!" Paul reprimanded the girl who was giving me attitude, or so I thought. Once I glanced her direction she glared then stomped into the kitchen.

"Don't mind her; she is grumpy first thing in the morning… I am Kim," One of the girl's introduced herself stepping forward into my personal space. "I'm a hugger!"

I stepped back. "I'm not." And, she laughed wrapping her arms around me tight. I looked over her shoulder at the other two girls who were in the kitchen. "Rae?" I gasped out, before telling Kim, "sorry," and moving into the kitchen.

"It's… been forever!" I said, looking between them.

"It has," Rae said, looking at Leah then to me. "I'm sorry you know… about things." She looked anywhere but at me, as Kim invaded out space along with Claire.

"I know Jasper left… but he is probably better off, and it seems so are Rosie and me too now." If I was honest with myself I really did mean it.

"Damn right Bells!" Jacob said draping his arm crossed my shoulders.

"Black!"

"Lahote!"

They badgered each other back and forth, like a couple of two year olds. "Enough… you both are acting younger than the kids right now!" I reprimanded them as I pulled away from Jacob with a pointed glare. "You will never be too old for me to spank your ass!"

"Bells!" Jacob whined making a pouty face and poking my side. "Don't punish an dog for old tricks…"

"Old tricks my ass… what happened to the little boy who loved to get his lobes rubbed before bed? Stop trying to hit on me… you are too young, and I'm married!"

The room went silent. Even I gasped at what I'd said. It all came flooding back. Like a switch was flipped, in a crowded house I was feeling claustrophobic.

"I need some air…" I said, walking back, then turning on my heel and heading out the front door. Just what I needed… a reminder of yesterday.

It didn't take long before Paul found me sitting on the porch eyes roaming left to right, while my fingers gripped the bat I had found beside the door.

"Buck up Princess, life's not that bad," Paul said while he sat beside me in the porch swing and set us in a slow rocking motion. It was making me a little motion sick, but I just swallowed it back.

"What happened?"

"What you mean?"

"Really?" I demanded turning my head to look at him, while slamming my leg down to jar us to a stop.

"Yeah, what do you mean? A lot had happened, narrow the shit down alright?"

His smart mouth and attitude just made me blush. I was pissed but embarrassed too, how could I expect him to read my mind?

We stared at each other for a moment, before I turned away trying to get my bearings. I needed them as we were at a stalemate.

I rolled my eyes, took a breath and turned my attention back to the street. The very dead street, strange, the other day when we'd gone to the park there were cars and people milling about.

It wasn't this… ghostly.

"Yesterday, what happened yesterday?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Happy holidays and black Friday to all my American readers… to everyone else happy Friday!**

~ - ~ - ~ **DA** ~ - ~ - ~

"The Rotters' got by my-the sentries…" Paul trailed off like lost in thought or editing. I had my theories but I didn't have the courage to ask, not yet. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, trying not to seem interested in him, or what he was saying, but I was. His jaw ticked, and his hand twitched towards my thigh.

Why?

I flinched, involuntarily but really why would he be trying to touch me?

Was he trying to comfort me, when he was… what?

He sighed heavily, resting his hands in his lap. "Usually they stay away, but then stupid little girls shouldn't go off halfcocked trying to be a fucking hero. That's what happened!" He angrily stated, not in a nice or pleasant way… nope it was full of grumbles, odd growls that I was starting to attribute to his anger rising.

I was stupid. Hell I knew that. I risked my life… but it had been in exchange for Rosie, Junior and even Baby face.

I was willing to die for them and him.

I reached my arm over and eased my hand on top of his. I had been surprised watching his shoulder droop, and the shaking dissipates.

"I'm sorry," I admitted, turning so I could show him how sincere I was, or at least that I was trying to be. He smirked, but his eyes were on our hands, and mine joined his.

"I don't believe you," He breathed slow and heavily between us.

I didn't believe myself either, but it didn't stop me from leaning towards him. Or him towards me, it was all sort of romantic, I guess.

"Are you two gonna like kiss?" Rosie asked loudly from the window behind us.

I closed my eyes jerking back, and Paul was up and gone before I even knew it.

"Rosie!" Junior and Baby face yelled, then the echoed 'Jinx you owe me a coke' but the damage was done.

I wanted to kiss Paul, and for him to kiss me in return. I wanted that from him. That truly scared me, because for years… the only man I ever wanted to do anything with was Jasper.

I felt cheated by him.

The closure wasn't there.

I still felt married, and that would always be an issue for me.

"Don't be too hard on him!" Kim insisted, as she slid in beside me with Rae on the end beside her.

"Yea, he is an asshole sure, but look at him, he is hot!" Rae commented, with her hand waving in front of her face. Very Scarlett O'Hara of her and it made me laugh.

Not some short giggle… no it was a loud belly guffaw of a laugh. My eyes were watery as I finally settled back down, with the girls beside me laughing too.

It was nice… to finally have someone even if it was a boundary pusher like Kim, and the silent busy body that was Rae.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So, any zombie names that you'd like me to use? Gimme something in a review.**

**Onward ho!**

~ - ~ - ~ **DA **~ - ~ - ~

"So who we making all this for," I inquired as I filled yet another Tupperware bowl of mashed potatoes.

"It goes to the Call's because they got too many mouths to feed, is that a problem with you?" Rae fumed, looking at me as if I were the enemy. Some undead bozo to bash it's skull in with a spatula.

"No, why would it?" I wondered aloud as turned around too looked around the kitchen and into the living room. As everyone were all ears, as if waiting for me to say or do the wrong thing.

No one was saying a word though, not even in my defense. Jacob was silent from his brooding corner in the living room.

Shaggy from the day, or well night I had been brought here came up behind Rae, wrapping his arms around her middle as he whispered into her ear slow and steadily. He smiled at me as he continued. It was all too much; I had to look away, a private moment between the two.

The screen door thudded making my eyes gravitate to Paul.

I smiled at him, which in turn got me a slow raise of his lips as I redirected myself back on task.

"I didn't mean to be disrespectful Rae, I was just curious." I grumbled softly more to myself than to her.

"Curiosity killed the cat, or is it heroism killed the swan?" Paul quipped, as he leaned over the bar island to grab the ladle I had full of tatters.

"Funny!"

"I always thought so," He reminted, with a shrug ladle to his mouth as he swiped a butter biscuit off the counter and scooted off to the living room.

I glared with my hands on my hips.

Jackass!

"It's okay Bella, I'm sorry. It's just a touchy subject!" Rae snapped breathily as Shaggy smacked her ass and returned to the living room with the guys.

"Wanna talk?" I asked, looking her in the eyes as she kept glancing away.

"No. Thank you for being a nosy bitch like I usually am!" She laughed, bumping hips with me. But the tip lipped smile made me think I needed to know more before I went about asking questions.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Catching up for the days I've missed... So expect spamage of chapters throughout today!**

**Onward ho!**

~ - ~ - ~ **DA** ~ - ~ - ~

"So?" I asked with a yawn.

"Hmm?" Paul grumbled back, also yawning loudly.

"How long before I go home?"

"What?" He growled.

"God, you heard me. I don't think Rosie and I can live here forever. If I got some help, maybe Jacob… I'm sure we could make it!" I goaded him, using Jacob.

They'd been glaring at each other for days now, but it didn't stop Jacob from stopping by. He'd ask if I needed help, or was just his overly obnoxious self which he always was.

"Is being here really that bad? Fuck, I am out there every damn day and night trying to scent the fucking…" He growled, and started walking away.

"You what," I shrieked.

"Forget I said anything!" He demanded as he filled his coffee mug up and tried to get by me out of the kitchen. I was blocking him on purpose. I wasn't letting him by. Not yet.

"No, tell me. Please!" I begged.

"I can't, not yet." He muttered looking pained, brows furrowed and eyes clenched shut.

I stepped forward, using whatever it was that allowed me to calm him to get the truth. My hand, no my arms, hell okay, I was in his arms. My head was against his chest as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Please?" I begged again, softly and headily into his chest.

"Some things I can't tell you yet… please don't make me. You aren't ready!" He said, extracting himself from me. I was shocked. He just… bypassed me. I wouldn't allow myself to cry… no, I was stronger than that.

Junior and Rosie woke hours later with smiles on their faces.

"Emmi is taking us fishing!" Rosie jumped up and down excitedly.

"Oh yeah," I asked looking between her and Junior.

"Yep, Uncle Emm is taking us on old man Swan's boat to do some fishin, 'cause we need more for the smoke house!" Junior interjected around big mouths full of eggs, with a more thought out explanation.

"And, you want to go?" I questioned Rosie, for which she pushed her empty plate away with a nod running down the hall to change. I looked up from washing Rosie's plate seeing Baby face in his fishing gear. He looked silly as hell in rubber pants suspendered up by bright red strips of fabric. "Fishing huh?" I asked around giggles.

"Shut up!"

"Never, too bad Facebook is dead; this would have been a hit picture!" I snapped a few pictures of him with Rosie's iPod.

"Yuck it up Swan… Rae is on her way to take you to the Call's and I bet you will love it there!"

Now he was the one laughing and he was loud with his head thrown back.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Anything?**

**Onward ho!**

~ - ~ - ~ **DA** ~ - ~ - ~

I had the sheets pulled from all the beds, new ones on them. After my surprise of finding the linen closet full, I set out to load the washing machine. That was a task. I had to dump water in manually. Big five gallon buckets, gave me a work out that was for sure.

"Bella?" Rae called from the living room as I dumped the last bucket of water in with a smile. I'd have to hang them to dry, but I felt accomplished. I did something with minimal help and waste.

"Yeah, back here!" I called from the laundry room as I separated the other clothes into the hampers for later washing.

"So he had gone and domesticated you!" Rae commented with a laugh as I glared at her.

"Shut up!"

"Nope, I sure do like making you blush… what he do slip a finger into your cookie?"

"My what?"

"Your cookie, you prude!"

"Don't ever take about my… just don't!"

"Uh oh… touchy touchy… need me to bring you some vibrating help? Vroom, vroom!" Rae was moaning dramatically while riding her hand all suggestively.

"Oh baby, baby!" Shaggy growled coming up behind her.

"Gross you two, don't make me spray you with a hose!"

"Jealous?" Shaggy asked with a wiggle of his brow.

"No!"

"Mmmhmmm, you two ready?" Shaggy kissed Rae's neck stepping away from her rather mournfully. He looked pained as Paul did, which only added to the theories floating in my head.

"So, uh where we going?" I asked as I climbed into the back of Shaggy's blue boat of a car.

"My house, my grams needs some help and Jacob volunteered you two. Sorry." He didn't sound at all apologetic about it as he pulled up in front of a small cottage. This one looked a lot like Paul's but this one seemed even smaller.

Rae pulled me aside for a moment, as Shaggy headed inside.

"Okay, this is gonna be jarring okay! Try not to be shocked, or even let the kids see you look anything but happy to be here alright?" Rae shook my shoulders as she made me meet her eyes.

I was watching the two little girls sitting on the porch playing with two headless Barbie's.

"Get inside now!" Shaggy howled out the door, as he pointed towards the street. This was a place I remembered, first beach was just down the bend… and holy shit.

I about screamed as I seen the seaweed covered dripping wet deado's scrambling down the street towards us. Rae was stock still as I dragged her inside; shaggy closed the door as he stayed on the porch. I didn't have time to be shocked over the conditions these kids… or people were living in. The house was being swarmed by the undead.

I turned around seeing about ten kids all huddled together on the floor with teenage boys littered around them, all of them shaking and growling. Rae was breathing heavily with her back against the front door. She was so lost.

"What's going on?" a voice from upstairs demanded. My eyes bounced from the stairs to the kids.

"Go, I got them!" Rae finally snapped out of her daze, pushing me to the stairs. I took 'em two at a time as I ran up them. I found an older woman at the top of the landing, holding onto the railing and wobbily trying to step down.

"Who are you, and what's going on down there?"

"The Biters came out'ta the ocean, and well I'm Bella!" I held my hand out to her, but she slapped it away and spat at my feet.

"Pale faces aren't welcome here!"

I rolled my eyes, I wasn't surprised, Old man Quil used to call my father and I, that when Billy would invite us to the bonfires. Saying we weren't welcome to hear the legends…

I gasped, as it all came flooding back to me.

All those years of bonfires as a kid, bits and pieces hazy from childlike perception but it was all so clear now. I moved past the old woman, to the little window looking down and I wanted to laugh.

Was all of it real… it sure as hell looked it… or was it?

"Who do you think you are?"

"My name is Bella Swan, and I am here to help, so you either allow me to do what I came here to do or you tell me to get out!" I stepped towards her with my arm out to help her. Her eyes narrowed with defiance but took my arm anyway, I just rolled my eyes.

She helped by directing me non to kindly to her room, telling me I was no good, and just a paleface witch come to poison her boys. I wanted to laugh and tell her… these boys of hers came and kidnapped me and my child. So who was the bad guy here?

"So everything okay in here?" Shaggy popped his dirt covered face in, making the old lady light up.

"Embry, lookit you all dirty. What you been doin' rollin in mud?" She questioned him with a rub of her thumb along his cheek with a genuine smile.

"Yea Grams I been rolling in the mud!" He laughed giving her a muddy cheek rub.

"Now, now don't be getting this old granny all dirty or the pale face here will have to help clean me up!"

"Grams!"

"Don'chu start with me, she is bossy, assertive and too thin…" She trailed off as I turned from the window to smirk at her, she was messing with me. I wanted to laugh, but she stole it with one of her own. "How's my babies," She asked him seriously.

"They're all good, Collin had to go!"

"Poor boy," she commented looking at me.

"Where is she?" Paul thundered from downstairs.

"She's upstairs you neanderthall!" Rae scolded him.

"Grams Call, Embry…" he greeted with a nod but his attention was on me, yanking me by the elbow out into the hall.

"Don't you be stealing my pale face, Lahote. I will bend you ove my knee for old times!"

I pressed my lips together to keep me from laughing, but he gave me a tilt of his head and a smirk.

"Grams, stop calling—" the rest was cut off as Shaggy shut the door.

I smiled, he was giving us some privacy and I was thankful as I paul seemed to being doing a strip search on me. His hands lifted the hem of my shirt as he checked me over, running his heated palms along my chilled skin.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked.

"Checking," he sighed heavily stepping into me. His shoulders were shaking and his voice was gritty with saturated anger.

"Hey… I'm okay. A little backlashed by Granny in there spitting then calling me a no good paleface with, but I'm otherwise good!" I swore to him, trying to ease his… whatever this was.

His head rested on my shoulder, with his nose pressed into my collarbone. My arms hung awkwardly at my sides but as I raised them he shook his head.

"Don't ruin it not yet please," He begged. It was laced with something I couldn't detect… but it sounded like terror of the situation. Or maybe it was the thought of me being hurt; either way… it put him on edge.

"Okay," I agreed and allowed him to… just be. His arms were around me, holding me tightly against him as his back was bowed to allow his head to rest where it did.

I wasn't sure how long we stood there but it was a squeaky floorboard on the stairs that broke us apart and Paul was gone. Like always, he ran like some brooding tall asshole scared to be caught actually connecting.

"You okay?" Rae asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Pffft, you had to deal with Mrs. Grim-Reaping-Call… No one ever breaks into her icy heart. Well except Embry!"

"I heard that you ungrateful cow!"

"Die already!"

"You first!"

"I just love when you two get along," Shaggy said opening the door, making it known that Paul and I's moment wasn't all that secret. My cheeks felt like furnaces under my eyes as I tried not to smile when Shaggy took Rae by the arm and led her down stairs.

"Get in here Pale face… we got some business!"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So, was this enough spam? I may have a few more… not too sure. No promises. **

**Onward ho!**

~ - ~ - ~ **DA** ~ - ~ - ~

"The Call's house is too packed!" I said standing from the seat Paul had sat me in. Stating I needed to be here. He was being… entirely too demanding of my time as of late. I was sort of… liking it.

I tried not to crack a smile as his arm across the back of the chair, holds it steady before it could topple back from my unsteady movements. Quil Sr glared at me, making me feel the wrath of his anger just from one look. "I think-"

"Shut up now girl, sit back down this is not your time," Old man Quil said, making me lower myself slowly. I felt thoroughly put down from him. As if I was nothing but scum.

"Stand up," Paul said into my ear and I did as he said. "She is part of ours, let her speak!"

The room silenced instantly. I didn't have time to dwell on his… seniority here. I stood taller with Paul at my side, I couldn't exactly pinpoint why or how. I just knew he made me stronger.

"The Calls are too overly packed; I think the kids that Mrs. Call has taken in should come to our place."

"And, Lorene has agreed to this?" Quil Sr asked slightly bemused.

"She has, she asked me specifically to help the children, I am aware of the complications with moving them but I believe it is for the best!"

It was voted four to two in my favor. I smiled, a job well done.

As the meeting went on I was privy to much more than just moving the children. The water situation, the supplies, and the trading with other tribes all situations that needed help tasked. I wanted to ask if there were others in town, or other places we could trade with. Or even put my hat into the ring to help… but I knew I'd won one battle… and that was a victory, might not want to push it. Not just yet!

After the meeting adjourned, Paul yanked me aside. "What the fuck you doin? I told you those kids came with history, and problems I couldn't tell you about and you what… go and invite them into our home?"

I smiled, I doubted he even know what he just said. It had me smiling so much my cheeks ached.

"I listened, but those kids need stability not being the heavy burden of living with people who didn't ask for them. Granny can't help them as well as I can, so I am asking."

"Bella!" He whined, and my hand went to his cheek automatically as I smiled having softened him with my wanting to take in these kids of his people. The look he was giving me was entirely too intense, so I backed away. "Where will you sleep?" He asked seriously. I knew it would come up.

"The couch?"

"No, the older boys that come with the kids will need space also."

"I'm not sleeping with you!"

"I never asked you to!" he replied back with as much emotion as I had, but he was smirking and so was I. He'd get his way, even if he didn't ask me or even tell me what he wanted.

We separated outside, but I was escorted home by one of the older boys he was always with or were at the house.

That night the kids were moved in and I learned their names and who went with whom.

Sarah was four and she came with Collin, who Paul told me to stay clear of when he was angry. Sarah's parents were lost during the flu, and Collin well he was one of many orphaned boys of La Push.

Jennie and Suzy were twins, the girls were seven and they came with Kevin and Hank. The boys were older, by ten to fifteen years. Paul told me they were found together under a table at school. Neither of the girls' talked much and I was advised to just let 'em be not from Paul, no from Hank.

Lucy was nine and she came with Seth, who I found out was Leah's little brother and Paul didn't have to tell me to stay clear. I just would. I didn't ask about them, out of respect and so I didn't have to ask about his sister and my husband. A little self-preservation.

Jane was the oldest of the girls at fifteen and she came with William who was also fifteen but he didn't look it. He was as tall as the other guys around here, and he was territorial over Jane. But, when it came to me, most of 'em stayed clear.

So it helped with my not pissing them off. I just kept picturing them as the hulk so it helped to not anger them when anytime I seen them I giggled. They were all attentive with the kids, played games kept em busy. I didn't have to reprimand the kids much as they did it on their own. It was like having five helpers, that didn't need directing.

So at the end of the day there were five girls bunking with Rosie, who was all too thrilled to have friends. Junior was not pleased by the fact that there were others in the house. I believed he was jealous of our time being split from him, and I could understand it. He lost his parents… and Paul and I had been his replacements. Place holders if you will.

He only shared his room with Seth. He refused anyone else, which meant the boys all crashed where ever. The floor, hallway, couch… one even laid out on the kitchen table. It was like the land of boys, after I read to the girls and Junior. I almost stepped on one in the hallway, all to get a glass of water and be scared half to death when Paul came in the front door outa breath.

"You okay?" I whispered, but he didn't answer just nodded and headed back to the bathroom.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Pumpkin cheesecake sure does give me the creatives… so you get the overflow.**

**Onward ho!**

~ - ~ - ~ **DA** ~ - ~ - ~

I loved the full house; it was always full of laughter and happiness. If a tear fell someone was there to grab it before it trickled away.

I slepted good in Paul's bed, my things was in his room now and he was always gone. He didn't say anything just used the bathroom that night to clean up, and then left. It was comical, he begged for my time, hid with me for comfort, but to sleep beside me… nope can't do that!

Jacob laughed as hopped over the back of the couch to sit beside me. "So how's playing house?"

I glared and hit his chest. "Don't you have a home of your own?"

"Yep, but this one is so much better!"

"Be gone with yourself!" I commanded and made noises like I would a dog to make him go. At first he looked at me stunned, but then played along making whimpering noises.

"Come on Bells, you make better food than Bec, she is all pissy because Rae is always with Embry… so please feed me!" He begged with prayer hands, on his knees for added emphasis.

"Yeah Bells, feed us!" Hank added from his spot on the floor where he was being given a make over, along with a chorus of others all around that they were all so starving.

"Alright, alright you heathens I will feed you!"

After a heavy brunch of fish, rice and snap peas, I sat down with everyone just as Paul walked in the back door. He snorted looking down the hall at us, and then went into his room.

He either left or he hid… both were what he did best.

"Momma I think Paul wants you!" Rosie points her fork at the hall, then to me.

"Yeah Momma, go get 'im!" Baby face added beside Rosie as he cut up her fish more making her stamp her feet and tell him she can do it better than him.

I slid the chair back, and gave the table a pointed look as I headed back to Paul's room. Opening the door, I stepped inside finding him on his stomach on the bed. I turned around to leave but he made a noise.

"No please, stay!"

"You sure?"

"Shut up, and get over here!"

I laughed and did as he said. I crawled into the bed; he moved slow, unsure at first until his face was pressed into my stomach and he rubbed his nose into my belly button. It was a long silent moment of him sniffing me, or just breathing into my belly. He finally sighed, turning his face to the side to speak.

"Billy's been spreading rumors like wildfire about shit he hasn't got right to be doing!"

"What you mean?" I asked raising my hand slow, then setting it between his shoulder blades, unsure if this was like before where he didn't want me to touch him.

"He is trying to give people hope of leaving, and we've already lost a family to his madness! I don't know what to do; I can't help 'em it seems."

"So you give up? You just… what? Say sorry, I'm done?"

"I don't know what to do… okay, I'm at a loss!"

"That's a surprise… Paul Lahote calling uncle," I taunted making him growl.

"Shut it."

"Nah, I'd rather not. It's more fun to make you squirm."

"Be serious."

"Always, especially when it comes to here, you and everything else going on, since it's all about being serious!" I confessed.

Everything about this… new world was serious. Step out of line get killed, serious. Walk into the forest, get killed, and again serious. It wasn't all sunshine and butterflies like I used to believe.

Life was entirely too perfect before. Even with its minor blips like Jaspers PTSD, Rosie not being picked for Wendy in the peter pan play, or not getting into WSU even on deferment.

All that was minor… this, everything about this was serious. One wrong move… and we could all be dead.

"Is that how you feel or think?" He inquired, as I raised my eyes to him hovering over me. I was so lost in thought that now all I could think about was kissing him.

"Someone has to!"

"Stop it; stop playing the martyr I didn't bring you here to be that!"

"And, you brought me here…. Why?"

"You're my… fuck. Everything I do… is for you!"

"What?" I asked confused. Looking up into his eyes, mine were searching his darkened pools with my lighter browns.

"I know, you know!"

"Know what, that you are all a bunch of over grown dogs? Yeah, I figured out on my own, thanks for that… but what the hell does that have to do with me?"

He lowered himself on top of me and his lips rested on mine. Slow and methodically his moved, coaxed mine to move with his. It was like being led, and he did such a good job at it. His hands ran along my sides up to my hands, spreading my fingers to fit his between mine, holding mine above my head with his.

Lips between lips, tongues teasing and slow alteration of who was taking, giving and receiving. I smiled against his lips, my chest felt so light and to be kissing him. It felt… freeing.

"Stop smiling!" He demanded before biting my bottom lip, and sucking it in. Running his rough edged tongue along my smooth plumped flesh, I whined. Trying to pull my hands from his; wanting more, wanting to smack him… just wanted him. "You are mine that is all you need to know. Okay?"

"Alright," I answered… forgoing the 'for now' that I tacked on in my head.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I know long overdue... but I do have some 'many' chapters to deliver to you all. Merry Christmas and all that shit. **

**Let's get durttty and bloody. **

**Onward Ho!**

* * *

"It's the undead that have it good, now a'days it's dangerous to be alive. Fighting to live another day, when they keep gaining numbers while ours dwindle." Billy seemed to be rallying the troops for a kill squad at the community center, or some shit.

I was trying to ignore him, and his groupies.

He may have been Charlie's longtime friend, but now he was just an old man with too much power and nothing to lose. It's not like he could go rolling into a hoard of zombies. Nope, he'd get everyone else killed to do what he thinks is 'the right thing to do' shaking my head. I nod at Baby face to pull Rosie along with him and get her out of the fray. He knew his father was on the verge of trying to over throw Paul.

"...we have to take a stand, especially now that our saviors are here to protect our people…" His speech went on, and the crowd was becoming a mass of bodies all ready to sign up for anything he wanted them to do.

I actually felt sorry for them.

Sort of anyway.

Some of them were disgusting men with a god complex.

"Sam died; So, my sons are the next in line for alpha!"

"Yes, Sam was killed, but do you need to remind everyone?" I asked, a bit shocked but then again I was doing a lot of things I never thought I would. It was like the parting of the red angry sea of Billy supporters as I opened my mouth... why did I do that?

"What's it to you, child?" Billy demanded, making the crowd murmurs in side chatter.

"I may be an outsider, but I am here now. I feed these so called 'saviors' you speak of. I take care of them, how many of you could say the same? They are out there day and night patrolling for everyone, but they get what? A revolt? Get off your soap box Black, and take care of your boys."

I was surprised, filled with some pride at the chastised faces... but some, they just looked angrier. With that I walked away, not listening to him yelling insults or more to his word.

"What are you doing?" Paul caught up with me as I was walking back home. It was like a broken record of his, always asking what I'm doing.

"It looks like I'm walking!" I snapped. I was done with his games, shifting the basket on my arm I spin into his path and stop. I looked up... god he is so tall.

"Don't," he begs as his hands rest on my shoulders.

"Stop, just stop. I'm yours, we settled that... okay, I don't get it. Shit I don't get a lot, but... I am here; I am doing what I feel..." I pressed my hand, fisted into my chest trying to keep the tears at bay. "I feel this, everything I am doing is right. It's my duty to be this!"

I believed it too. I felt... like this was what I was born to do. Take these boys turned overnight men in with the kids, with this community and be there. Be whatever they need. I was it.

"Sam told me that when I felt it, I'd know. I knew before then but I wouldn't admit that shit, to anyone. I'd known for... a very long times what you..." he raised one of his hands to trail a knuckle along my jaw. "You were it. I'd never know of love until I made you mine!"

"Shit... Bella, uh... Paul... we need you both!"

Cockblocked by a frantic Baby Alpha, fucking Jacob.

I laughed, and Paul growled. "Lead the way, we're coming!"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Merry Christmas and all that shit. **

**Do you have a word for the undead you'd like seen in a chapter? Let me know… ya know where!**

**Let's get durttty and bloody. **

**Onward Ho!**

* * *

~ - ~ - ~ **DA **~ - ~ - ~

"There's a hoard of Skin-Droppers heading this way!" Hank put a mini replica Santa sleigh where the hoard was, and it all came full tilt for everyone. This wasn't just any hoard, not like we'd encountered thus far... no it was thousands of them all wanting food.

Us.

I looked over my shoulder at Rosie on the floor with the other girls drawing, as all the boys crowded around the table, strategically throwing ideas out.

"...Alpha, this is Major, over..."

It was like a gut punch, a knife to the heart... and then it repeated. The room became silent, more than I could think possible.

"...Alpha, this is Major..."

"Daddy?!" Rosie jumped up looking around as Baby face tried to comfort her. It was a breakdown in the making... not just for her.

Paul didn't move, but his head was tilted my way, as was everyone else's. He leaned forward resting his hands on the table, trying to get me to look at him.

"...Alpha, this is Bitch... come in... please..." a female voice begged now instead of Jasper's. I turned to Paul my eyes brimming; this was the voice of the woman who stole my husband. I was... lost, falling, and I didn't know if I wanted to be caught.

It was Seth who finally moved, pulling out a CB radio.

"Little bro here, come in Bitch, over!"

"Damn bro, it's good to hear your voice, over!"

"Yours too, over."

"Where's Paul? Over."

Paul nodded at me, I didn't understand why, but I nodded. I wanted to be strong. I wanted to be... the person he needed at his side.

"Leah, over." He was curt, to the point and kept his eyes on me. Between the static and the soft sobs of Rosie... it was just too silent. I was... losing it.

Plain and simply, I was losing my marbles all over the place.

"We found what we needed, over."

"But, over?" He questioned. Even I knew there was a 'but' tacked on there.

Rosie jumped up and ran over to Paul, pressing his fingers around the microphone as she whispered. "Daddy, over?"

"Rosie?" Jasper's voice came all cracked and desperate over the radio.

"Oh, baby... it is so good to hear your voice sweetheart. Over."

"Daddy... I miss you so much! Why didn't you come back? Over."

My hand was over my mouth as my knees became weak... my poor baby. It was all finally rushing over me. Jacob was beside me, as I fell. He held me in his arms, I won't cry... I won't cry. I kept chanting.

"Jasper thinks a storm is coming and it is more dangerous to get them to everyone. Over." The bitch was back again, making Rosie run from Paul to me. She was disappointed… and also falling apart like I was. I rocked her slowly in my arms as Jacob tried to comfort us, Junior tried to wiggle in with us, along with Emmett on the other side. We were so loved... but this, it was just too much.

"Stay put, we will be coming to you. Over."

"Everyone, over?"

"Yes. Radio silence, over." He ordered using his alpha voice.

"I love you Rosie... and Bella, I'm sorry. Over and out."

That was... it. The switch flipped and I folded over Rosie as I rocked her... sobbing. That bastard... left and, what?


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Merry Christmas and all that shit. **

**Do you have a word for the undead you'd like seen in a chapter? Let me know… ya know where!**

**Let's get durttty and bloody. **

**Onward Ho!**

* * *

~ - ~ - ~ **DA **~ - ~ - ~

"Morning," Paul said sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked... naked. My eyes hurt from crying, my body ached, but I wasn't as... upset as I had been. I was, over it. I just needed to be strong now.

"Morning," I repeated, seating up. "How long we got?" I decided it was best to ask before we had to... get in gear. Strong, be strong.

"Little under forty-eight, but we should be ready before then. We will slide out of here well before the biters hit the res." He sounded so sure and confidant. I was, comforted by it. Rounding his back as he rested his elbows on his thighs he ran his hands through his buzzed cut hair.

"You... okay?" Him. He beat me to the punch... I was... it was on the tip of my tongue to ask.

"Yeah, this... here, us, everyone. It's all more important than a cheater or his... what I am to you."

"You know?"

"No, I guessed. He wouldn't just leave, and if she felt like what you said. How could she or he deny it?"

I squeaked as he turned, pulled on my ankle until he was over, and all on top, around and... Here with me.

In my face, between my legs and making it hard to breathe... to even think.

"You're too perceptive!"

"Big words... you pull a dictionary out?"

"Stop antagonizing me little bell."

"Don't call me that, do I look like cheese?"

He leaned down to sniff me, then sniffed my armpit and makes a face as if to make a point… It's all very... him. I smacked his chest and he nuzzled into my hand. Kisses pressed into my palm, nothing but a light sheet, his boxers that are on me... that was it. He was... yeah. I giggled.

It felt... Freeing to be, like this, especially with him.

"Do you trust me?" He asked as he continued to nuzzle my hand, it was all very precarious if I was honest but I nodded.

~ - ~ - ~ **DA **~ - ~ - ~

"Whatever you did Bells... please do it again and again… daily!" Baby alpha clapped a hand on my shoulder as I boxed up supplies.

I glared at him, but the blush that flooded my cheeks wasn't helping my case any. After I nodded, things got heated up and after some much needed... release he grinned looking like the cat that ate the canary. "As sweet as candy, as intoxicating as moonshine..." he had commented before we got ready for the day. Both of us were on a dopey high. He was probably actually being… nice. Well as nice as one like Paul could be.

Paul had Jacob, Emmett and Hank take me to the community center so I had more room to get things together. I was inventorying everything. I had first aid kits for every vehicle.

There was almost now since the last mini walker hoard attack about... I added a one, took out a four... and came up with close to hundred survivors. More here, but they refused to leave. So we had two buses, a mini bus, a Volkswagen bus, Jacob's rabbit and Emmet's hummer.

The buses would carry thirty a piece comfortably and if we crammed 'em in, close to forty or more. I was hoping not to do that. The mini bus held close to eighteen. Between Jacob, the bug bus as I had called dibs and Emmett we'd have most of the… mated pack, the kids and granny taken care of.

"What the fuck biitch?" Rae shouts pushing past BabyFace.

"What?" I asked, looking up after I tossed a bag of beans in the boxes, and five bags of jerky.

"You fucked him... how am I the last to know?"

I choked on my own spit as I looked at her angry face and laughed as Jacob patted my back hard.

"Uh... we didn't do that!"

"No?" She asked more forcefully, and I shook my head. "Wow, so you just... props bitch, props!"

I laughed, and she fell into my side to help with a giggle.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Merry Christmas and all that shit. **

**Do you have a word for the undead you'd like seen in a chapter? Let me know… ya know where!**

**Let's get durttty and bloody. **

**So… slight tissue warning and character death. Nothing graphic or… actually.. just read! **

**Onward Ho!**

* * *

~ - ~ - ~ **DA **~ - ~ - ~

"Granny, said she ain't leaving!" Embry sat at the table shoveling food in as Rae looked at me pleadingly.

"That can't be,"

"She said and I quote, 'I'm a liability boy, leave me in peace!' And told me to leave for the night, that she had sleep to catch up on."

"Go!" I nodded at Paul, he pressed his lips to my temple. I knew, I think everyone knew. All except Embry. She didn't want to be anyone's problem. Hank and Kevin took the kids to bed; this would be our last night here. They needed it, and to be away from this.

"What's going on?" Embry asked looking around.

It was when Paul returned that it really set in. He looked... gone.

"Embry, I'm sorry." I tried to sound sincere, but I knew Granny so much from that one afternoon with her. She was anything, but weak. I moved to Paul, he had a wild, crazed look in his eyes but I didn't let that deter me. I rested my hands on his chest as Rae was finally letting Embry in on what we all knew now.

"Don't," Paul commanded me. He was trying to Alpha me, his hands gripping my wrists as he looked down at me. It wasn't painful, but just... warning me. I pushed in-between his arms, mine being pulled back awkwardly but, I didn't care.

He begged, "Don't" this time, as my chest touched his. Our arms eased down, his hands sliding from my wrists to my hands, lacing fingers with mine behind my back. Hushing him softly, I held him as he tried to gain some composure.

We all just lost someone... so damn strong and important.

"Embry?!" Rae shouted falling to her knees by the door as he burst from the house, his skin ripping away and a huge wolf howled running into the darkness.

~ - ~ - ~ **DA **~ - ~ - ~

All the boys ran long and hard last night, trying to... bond over the loss, I think. Bring unity. Babyface returned at dawn and hugged me hard, before moving to Rosie as she ate her cereal. We couldn't take the cows with us so I let all the kids have some.

"Where's everyone?"

"Gathering everyone for departure... and the funeral." Emmett was looking at Rosie with... what I could only class as pure sadness.

Pushing a bowl to him, I rest my hand on top of his. "She is ours to watch over now... as long as she has us, she is safe!" I was giving him an olive branch. I understood now. He was to Rosie what all the boys were to the girls, what I was to Paul... and what Jasper was to Leah.

Rae wandered out of the room, where she and I slept very restlessly. Talking for most of the night… just her and myself, it was really nice. I didn't really know what we could do, but we just were... without her, I don't think I would have slept at all.

Too worried, too wound to tightly...

.

..

.

"Granny..." it was a murmur between the girls as we watched the boys lower her into the ground. Jacob said if it would have been under better circumstances she'd of been cremated and given to the tribe to spread her around the lands. I nodded. Burning flesh would be like a dinner bell to the oncoming horde.

I stood beside Jacob and Emmett. Everyone was here; we'd be leaving right after. It was set, this was it. No more La Push, or Forks... or any of this. We'd be on the move from here on out.

"The beginning of shufflers is in the woods, we got to go." Jacob said, wrapping his arm around me.

Guiding me, them, and everyone to the departure sight. It was a mad house. I had packed the buses the afternoon before. The back few rows had the supplies. I was adamant to everyone, my girls, my kids rode with us. In the rabbit, the bug bus, or in the hummer. I didn't care if it was a tight fit; it would be worked how I said.

"She isn't the Alpha," Billy tried to over throw my word. He wanted the kids in the bus, and Jacob, Emmett were telling him I had said this was how it would be.

"I may not be Alpha, but I am the acting Alpha's female here!" I threw my arms out and pointed the girls to our vehicles. Hank and Kevin backed me, Jennie and Suzie would be with them and that's all they cared about.

Safety of our own, our people.

"You heard her Pops!" Emmett said, directing his father to the bus.

"She isn't an imprint, no pale face could be!"

"And, to think my Father said I could always trust you... I see he didn't know you like he thought!"

"Dad, shut up, and get on the bus!" Jacob this time.

"Thanks," the boys said. I just laughed. I was their spokesperson and I'd be what they all needed.

No matter what, I would try my hardest to be strong for them, him, and everyone.

"Everyone loaded?" Paul asked after he checked the buses, then the mini bus, rabbit, hummer and last... the bug bus. He raised a brow at my being in the front seat, but he climbed into the passenger seat. Glancing into the back he chuckled seeing the girls all crammed in playing patty cake, cards and some were having a tea party. "Did we lose a bet?"

"Junior wanted to ride with Jacob, Hank and Kevin asked on behalf of the others if I'd take the girls. Since, ya know I got a soft spot for them… the boys and girls wouldn't all fit in the hummer or rabbit, anyway. So Embry, Collin and Rae are on one bus. Quil, Claire, Kim and Jared are on the other, for obvious reasons."

"Bella!" He chastises me… but I ignore it. I know what Claire thinks of me, and Kim tries to be kind and playful but she is and will always be friends with Claire first.

"As you saw, Hank and Kevin are in the mini bus. Seth and William are in the Rabbit with Jacob."

"You're too good for us!" Paul commented as I started up the bus and followed behind the Rabbit. Our caravan was put together by the boys and lineup was decided: Rabbit, us, Bus 1, mini bus, Bus 2 and the Hummer.

"Try to sleep some, since you got night duty!" I commanded him, and he chuckled not having to be asked twice.

The drive from La Push was quick for being a twenty five mile trek to the highway. It was Forks one way, and the other. Paul said we'd be arcing down into Oregon to try and get away from the horde. We were making good time, and we had walkies to keep in touch with everyone.

Few stops here and there for bathroom trips, which everyone seemed to need. We'd send our dogs out... pun intended to check for any deados. It was... all too easy I thought but I didn't want to ruin it by thinking shitty thoughts of death to come.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Merry Christmas and all that shit. **

**Do you have a word for the undead you'd like seen in a chapter? Let me know… ya know where!**

**Let's get durttty and bloody. **

**Onward Ho!**

* * *

~ - ~ - ~ **DA **~ - ~ - ~

"Mommy?" Rosie slid on the engine cover between the seats as Paul snored in the passenger seat. The boys were troopers. They'd either drive at night, or we'd park set up camp and they'd run perimeter checks.

One of those nights, as there'd been many I finally met Paul... in his silvery furry form. I called him an old man, and now when I'd touch the silver at the side of his head I'd giggle. My old man.

"Yeah baby?" I pressed onto the brake, and turned the wheel as I acelerated around a car that was in the way.

"Tomorrow can I ride with Emmie?" Rosie had been asking this over and over. Junior and the other girls would alternate between the vehicles, but I tried to keep Rosie with me. I just didn't... want her to get hurt.

"I don't know..."

"But... everyone else does!" She crosses her arms over her chest. I laughed, she just looked too damn cute all pouty. My baby girl.

"Do you really want to?" I tried not to give her much hope, as I didn't know if I should let her. I knew BabyFace would keep her safe. She was...everything to him as she was to me. If not more.

"I really do!"

The squel of tires and I am almost on the rabbits bumper my arm and Pauls out to catch rosie from sliding around.

"What's going on?" I walkie.

The caravan had been jumbled after a few stops, putting the Hummer in front of the busses and us bringing up the rear. Hell I had the Alpha with me, I knew I was safe.

"Shhhhh, they're everywhere!" Claire's voice snapped through the walkie, and I look at Paul. "The Hummer is gone, and our bus is being rocked..."

Paul picks me up and puts me and Rosie in the passenger seat as he takes the wheel. I was in full panic... my girls, Junior... what're we gonna do?

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm backing up; I want you and everyone in the rabbit in this Volk and hauling ass away from here, wide berth around Eugene and keep going!"

"Got it!"

It all happened so quick, Paul backed the bug bus and everyone from the rabbit was in here. Jacob, Jane, William and Seth joined Rosie, Sarah, and I. They had My eyes watched Paul run ahead and Jacob flipped the bus around and we were off.

"What the hell just happened, we can't leave them... we can't leave Paul! Turn around!"

"He alpha ordered us," William said as he rubbed his forehead as his arm was slung crossed Jane's shoulders.

"We are to restrain you, if you try to run, or get control of the Volt!" Seth said... but it sounded more strained and whiney.

"He will send the survivors the same way so we can all meet up," Jacob added and tapped the rear view mirror. I turned around looking out the back window, sure enough I seen the Mini Bus hauling along the horizon behind us. It hit me then... that this had all been in motion for a long time. They'd known this could happen and planned for it. I was just... left out of the loop.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Merry Christmas and all that shit. **

**Do you have a word for the undead you'd like seen in a chapter? Let me know… ya know where!**

**Let's get durttty and bloody. **

**Onward Ho!**

* * *

~ - ~ - ~ **DA **~ - ~ - ~

In a little town La Pine, reminded me of La Push. All green and beautiful. There weren't many walkers but the town had settler signs up. Stay out, alive but not interested.

All sorts of... fucked up.

That night we made camp. The mini bus caught up with us and I was in tears as Rae climbed off. She looked ready to collapse, as I ran to her. My own tears mixing with her as she says Embry stayed with Paul.

The kids... my tears fell... all I had now was, Sarah, Rosie, and Jane. They all curled up in the back of the Bug Bus, I closed the doors giving them some privacy and safety as I joined the others at the camp fire.

"What do we do now?" One of the older women from the mini bus asked.

Jacob stepped up; he seemed to radiate Alpha now. It was hard to look at him; it was all just too much. Rae and I kept together, she and I were drifting. Seth gasped and clutched his chest, and fell to the side howling in pain.

"It's happened, Lucy is gone." Jacob kneels beside Seth, his hand on his head in comfort.

"What?" I jump up blunder my naivety.

"He has been feeling the pains since we were ordered to leave... she is gone and he will follow. It is the way," Jacob stated sadly, not looking up from Seth.

I was filling with numbness, for everything. I wanted to feel anger for Paul sending me away, but it was for the best. If I could kill him by dying... well I was happy to be away.

"Put your hands up!" A voice commanded as we were surrounded with rifles pointed at us. Everyone complied, even the guys. William was shaking as one of the rifle holders got a look inside the bug bus.

"Got three youngins over here!" The redneck spouted off as they then began counting us.

"Those are my daughters, please..." I sputtered, taking a step toward the bug bus.

"Not another step!" The one in charge said.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to intrude on your turf... territory, we just lost a significant amount of people and we needed a rest."

"We got a mouthy educated broad... wooweee!" One of hollered, slapping his knee.

I smiled, my arms still up. "I just don't want my family hurt is all..."

"Girl these ingins are your family, I can see that!"

"The boy on the ground there..." I nodded at Seth. "He's my brother, half, my Pa and his Ma got married when I was young. So I was raised on the Res." I lie, nodding and pointing my fingers to the randomers from the bus and the boys telling em names and what they were to me. I even went so far as telling them Jacob was my husband.

"Where's your ring boy?" The man in charge asked Jacob who was watching me closely. I'd moved towards the bug bus more. I didn't like them near my girls.

Jacob pulled down the sleeve of his right arm, showing a leather cuff. "We don't wear rings."

"And you?" He asked me now; I pulled the necklace from beneath my shirt as I show him my engagement and wedding ring.

"I didn't want to lose it... with everything going on."

"Hand it over..." one of the men said, I did. It wasn't worth my or any of our lives.

"Can we..." I tick my head to the side. "I promise, we won't be here more than time to load up and leave!"

They... and the one in charge seemed to actually contemplate it.

"Go!" He said my rings in his hand.

"Give those to your girl... and cherish her," I said, as I helped lift Seth with Jacob. For show Jacob, buckled me and pressed a kiss to my forehead as he climbed into the driver's seat.

We hauled ass outa there... the embers of the flame still burning. Seth was mewling as he sweated profusely in the only bench seat in the back of the bug bus.

"What do we do for him?"

"Keep him comfortable, he isn't going to last the day. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault..."

"No, I mean for back there. I know this is new, and you just play the martyr so well... Paul was right. You are just what we need!"


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Happy soon to be 2014. Has your year been a good one? Any New Year resolutions you want to share? Names of zombies, you'd like me to use?**

**Anyway… I don't own anything but the shaky plot and Deados.**

**Onward Ho!**

**-Mona Rider**

~ - ~ - ~ **DA **~ - ~ - ~

I woke up with a jolt and a gasp, as my eyes opened to see where we were headed, I screamed. "Jacob!" We were drifting off the road; even the bumps weren't waking him. What the hell? "Jacob?" I screamed more frantically now. My chest ached in pain... like not being able to catch your breath or the heavy feeling you get under the water. Yeah, I had that bad.

I slid crossed the engine block and slammed on the brakes before we hit a tree. My body was crammed between the wheel and Jake. It hurt… ached with the slam of the brakes. The bus was honking behind us as I pressed the brakes down, and slammed it into park. I slid from Jacob and he slumped forward slowly. I was about to scream… but I knew the girls were frightened as is. With their questions of what's wrong, where are we and what's happened?

"Mommy, my chest hurts..." Rosie complained her face pale as she rubbed where mine was irritating too.

"Mine too baby..."

Pressing my fingers under the collar of Jacob's shirt, searching for a pulse… it took a moment of fumbling fingers, un-knowledged mind muddled with grief, to feel the tale tell thump, thump. Slow but steady… I hoped.

"William!" Jane was screaming, as my hand came from Jacob's chest with blood. He had a pulse... but I didn't know shit about what was normal or not.

The side doors to the bug bus opened, William and the others all stood in it. Seth was still... I knew we lost him. I was losing myself.

My mind was scrambled, Jacob was hurt, Seth was dead and I was... lost.

"We have to go, there's some walkers coming!" William got into the bug bus with us and helped me move Jacob into the back.

One of the women from the Mini Bus had nurse training, or so she said. So she joined us in the bug bus. She checked Seth... but I knew well before she shook her head that he was gone.

"Girls, get up here with me!" I said, as we locked the doors and got back on the road. Out here we were exposed… and we couldn't have anyone dying… well anymore. I had to tilt the mirror down so I wasn't staring at Seth's prone body. That poor boy, what would I tell his sister when we got there?

The girls situated, with pillows and blankets in the bucket seat with little help from William, except Jane. She and William volunteered to help the woman. They were cutting Jacobs's shirt open. "I'm Tia, I know, I know… one of the only Black Indians on the res. How weird riiight? My Da married my Ma, and it was just not allowed. But, hell if anyone looked at 'em, they'd know they loved like no other." She was a talker. "This looks like a knife wound," she mused softly, poking and prodding at him.

"You think it was those men?" William growled, as he tried to hold the flashlight steady from his shaking for Tia.

"I think so; he didn't want us to be worried while he got us and the Imprint of the Alpha away. It was all in the order!" Jane wheezed as she poured whiskey on the wound after they ripped his shirt all the way off. "I think I might get sick."

It went on like that until the dawn, where we found an open field to stop in. Let the others do what they needed like piss or shit, whatever. Tia promised Jacob would be okay… but it would be touch and go for a while. Especially since she didn't know if the knife nicked anything important or if they had it doused in anything like Deado goo. They had the bugbus doors open to allow him some fresh air as I took a moment on the hill. William was playing sentry, but I was also trying to do my part. Even if I wouldn't be any match to his size, fur or claws. I'd try.

I rubbed my chest as I stared off into nothing… Rae stood by me her hand in mine. I had forgotten she was even with us.

"What are we going to do?" I asked her, as I watched the sun climb higher in the sky then scanning the horizon for any sign of deados. We were in between Cali and Nevada. The land was flat... but also hills rolled along the land at different spots. It was beautiful in a way. Nothing like Forks or LaPush but it was... in it's own way I suppose.

"I don't know… but, my chest has loosened. Usually when that happens Embry is coming home. When it's usually tense, and strained like this he'd be at the furthest part of the Res," Rae mused softly resting her cheek against my shoulder.

I hoped she was right. "If the… wolf dies, does the Imprint?"

"No, it's when the Imprint dies that the wolf follows."

I closed my eyes, letting the tears fall helplessly in gratitude. Rosie was complaining of her chest hurting, and mine did too. So if they died… I wouldn't lose her or her me. It just hurt. I hoped they weren't gone, but now… I had hope that even without them. Rosie would have me, and I'd have her.

"Oh god… what about Junior?" I cried, finally letting everything flood through me. It hurt so bad. Rae helped me ease to the ground as everything… hit home. We were on this journey and everyone was lost.

I was without everything except Rose, all because I was too paranoid to allow her in the Hummer with Baby face.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Happy soon to be 2014. Has your year been a good one? Any New Year resolutions you want to share? Names of zombies, you'd like me to use?**

**Anyway… I don't own anything but the shaky plot and Deados.**

**This will be my last update of DA for 2013, so thank you all who have been with me. It's been fun, see yaw next year with more.**

**Onward Ho!**

**-Mona Rider**

* * *

~ - ~ - ~ **DA **~ - ~ - ~

William and I dug a hole with some of the others from the mini bus. I felt bad because, I forgot their names as soon as they introduced themselves. It was… a long journey and I was out of sorts. We'd probably lose more, and I was… saddened by that fact. For a while, I'd been afraid Seth may turn into one of the undead, but he didn't. It didn't help my mind any. Lowering his body into the hole, and placing some rocks and sticks on top of his grave, it felt wrong to leave him here.

Strong, be strong.

My eyes were in a perpetual ache from crying. I finally crashed that night, and I was plagued with dreams of deados. Or of Paul being killed in front of my eyes, those were the ones that just made me believe he was gone, that the ache in my chest was from his death.

The good dreams, when they actually came were when I'd remember… As sweet as candy, as intoxicating as moonshine...best parts of our very short unions. The ones I wanted to relieve over and over. I wanted… him back. I missed my wolf but more importantly I missed Paul.

"You okay?" Rae nudged me as she drove the Bug bus.

Sarah and Rosie were asleep in the floorboard at my feet as I watched them my mind was anywhere but here. I shrugged answering Rae, looking out the window. "Not in the slightest… but should I be," I answered rather snappily.

"I guess not," Rae mumbled.

"I'm sorry," I admitted to her, offering my hand across the engine block.

It wasn't Rae's fault I was preoccupied or distant. Strong, be strong. I had other things on my mind… like fuel. We'd fueled up at the last stop using up all the reserve we had. The big Buses' had the most fuel underneath, so we'd have to hit a town soon, or be stuck on the side of the road.

"Do we have any weapons?" I questioned William, glancing back at him and Jane. She was fast asleep with her head in his lap. She had been stuck at his side ever since what happened. Jacob was on the mini bus with Tia so she could take care of him. We'd made him a bed along the back seats, with a piece of board and pillows.

"Me?" He retorted with a chuckle, it was deep and throaty for a fifteen year old, but these boys, these wolves were anything but kids anymore.

"What else?" I reiterated my point, weapons… come on now. I couldn't use him as my only means of help.

"Paul didn't want us bringing guns and shit, cause of Billy." William solemnly sighed, brushing his fingers along Jane's forehead. Just his name being said, made my chest ache, pull and contract with need for my wolf.

"I understand that, but it's Paul. He wouldn't leave us undefended. Without Jacob, I can't put you in harm's way when everyone else needs you. Especially Jane, she dies, you do, and if you do, she hurts. Don't make me risk your life and others for gas!"

"But, you will risk our Alpha's life?" He demanded with a low growl.

"Who else do you trust to send? Because I can't let anyone else go, knowing they could die!"

'Again, you want to go unprotected and risk your own life and the life of our Alpha?"

"Bella, he is right!" Rae interrupts us with a heavy sigh and a squeeze of my fingers.

"So we go as far as we can and… what? Hope for the best?"

"No, we go until night, stop, eat and regroup." Rae insisted as she locked eyes with me, and I nodded. We could do that. I hoped.

~ - ~ - ~ DA ~ - ~ - ~

At dusk, we pulled onto the side of the road and while William ran off to check the area and howled his 'everything's fine' we all made camp.

"So what do we do now?" One asked.

"Are you sending us out to die?" Another demanded.

The questions went on and on, more and more but they were all right. I couldn't ask them to do something I wasn't willing to do myself, even if I was risking more than just my life for it.

Strong, be strong. Lead them... be strong.

I swallowed the nervousness and stood up. "We can't think individually, or even selfishly. We are a community. I am volunteering to go with who ever will come with me, but we have to do this together. Who is with me?"


End file.
